


tribulations of trying not to fall in love with your best friend

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [10]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gay Panic, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Spooning, Top Song Yuqi, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Tribulations of Song Yuqi trying not to fall in love with Seo Soojin.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	tribulations of trying not to fall in love with your best friend

Yuqi is having a hard time keeping things platonic, especially what runs around her head.

i. Cuddles.

Of course she respects Soojin, of course she does. But it's hard to keep your cool when your naked best friend under her soft blanket asks you to cuddle her. And Yuqi being the whipped best friend who is most definitely not in love with her best friend Seo Soojin, nods her head as she lays on the bed, completely ignoring how the Gods really spend their time making Seo Soojin.

When Soojin has nightmares and she calls for Yuqi late at night. Yuqi scolds the older to never watch horror movies alone again, or to ask Yuqi to cuddle her from the start. Soojin just sniffs as she hides her face against Yuqi's chest, whispering a soft sorry as she tugs on Yuqi's sweater. Yuqi just smiles, planting a soft kiss on the older's forehead as she comforts Soojin.

Or when Soojin is crying and she doesn't want anyone to see, but Yuqi stays close to the older, spooning her with the promise of not peeking. Yuqi wanted nothing more but to protect Soojin, cuddle her and give her all the compliments she deserves.

And when Soojin looks so fucking cute when she's shy and embarrassed, and Yuqi just wants to cuddle the heck out of her. How soft Soojin is when she talks in small font, eyes fluttering as a light blush appears across her cheeks.

ii. Teasing

Yuqi hated when Soojin would tease her. Especially things like:

"I don't get the deal with neck kisses." Soojin says out of nowhere as she turns her phone off.

"Are you kidding me?" Shuhua said, glaring at the older woman. Even the rest of the girls glared at Soojin because of what she said. "I volunteer to do it, so you'll know what crime you just committed."

"No thanks." Soojin said, turning to Yuqi. "I have Yuqi to do it if I get too curious about it." The older woman smiled.

"I'm really gonna do it here and now, in front of our friends, and won't stop until you beg me to." Yuqi just laughed along.

iii. When Soojin's tummy shows.

Yuqi cursed at herself again for agreeing with being Soojin's roommate when she sees the older woman reaching for something in the shelves, shirt lifted up that showed her cute little tummy. Well sure Soojin had abs and that was fucking sexy.

God, Yuqi wanted to push the older woman against the counter and kiss her senseless.

Yuqi made herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich, not forgetting to take a cold shower after.

iv. Comfort

When Yuqi is the one crying and Soojin cooks something for her, and how Yuqi's problems just washes away when she takes a spoonful of the broth as she voices out her problems.

v. Neck kisses

When Soojin actually asked if Yuqi wanted to kiss her neck, emphasizing that it was just for research purposes and how it happened a lot of times after the first time.

Yuqi loves Soojin in her arms, moaning softly as the younger kisses her neck, sucking occasionally, touching the skin with the tip of her tongue. God, Yuqi wanted more most of the time, loving Soojin's soft whimpers as she gently tugs at Yuqi's shirt, resulting in Yuqi taking cold showers in secret after.

vi. Marks.

Yuqi absolutely loved seeing Soojin full of marks, of red and purple after ravishing Soojin's neck with kisses. Soojin whines after seeing her neck and chest full of marks everytime, but never told Yuqi not to do it. More expenses with concealer, the older says.

The younger felt bad for the lots of marks she leaves on Soojin's neck, so Yuqi occasionally buys the older the shade of lipstick she loves, saying Soojin bought it some time ago when the older questioned how in the world a new lipstick appeared in her make-up pouch.

vii. When Soojin is asleep

Yuqi loved admiring Soojin as the older sleeps, loving how Soojin's cheeks are puffed, snoring softly as she stayed in one position.

The younger even quotted one time, "I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it," referring to the title of The 1975's song.

Soojin blushes as she turns to the other side of the bed. Yuqi just smiled as she falls deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this lmao, i hope you liked reading it too. i'll probably do a sooso angst or fluff for the next one shot. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them. (and don't worry for those that are waiting for sooshu, i'll do it after sooso).


End file.
